<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break down here by SgtBarnes107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820862">Break down here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107'>SgtBarnes107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Songfic, mechanic Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very loosely inspired by the song "Break down here" by Julie Roberts.</p><p>After breaking up with Bobby, Marie decides she needs a change. She decides to move to Canada. She doesn't quite make it to her intended destination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy/Jubilation Lee, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically because I needed a No Powers AU with Logan as a mechanic. </p><p>Has not been beta read</p><p>Will try to update regularly but no promises given</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marie placed the last bag of her meager belongings into the back of the beat up old Buick. With a twist that rang of finality, she pulled off her engagement ring. Leaving it and the sealed envelope in the mailbox. </p><p>One last glance at the house where so many unhappy memories lived, she slid into the driver's seat and drove away. When Bobby came home, if he came home this time, he would find an empty shell, a fitting definition for their relationship. </p><p>She watched the miles pass and promised herself she would not cry. What was done was done. No use crying over spilled milk as her mama would say. There had been no love for years, maybe even never. Infatuation, sure. They had fallen into a relationship as teenagers. All their friends were dating at the time and they had been the only single people in their group. It had been out of convenience. They became the "It" couple. Even after the others had moved on. College, careers, marriages, and babies. They had remained Bobby and Marie. </p><p>But comfort and convenience did not love make. They had tried. She wouldn't deny that. But Bobby had slowly pulled away over the last few years and Marie hadn't fought for him. Glad for the reprieve. </p><p>She had reached out to one of her oldest friends, Jubilation Lee, who had recently moved to a tiny little town named Laughlin City in Alberta, Canada. Jubilee was pregnant with twins and had jumped at the chance for her friend to come up and help her. </p><p>So here she was now, all her worldly belongings in the back seat of a car older than her, tank full of gas, and determination. Lord have mercy. </p><p>She had promised Jubes she'd be there within a week. Giving her extra days to drive the 2,500 plus miles and sightsee. Having never left Mississippi, Marie wanted to visit as many places as possible. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
A week and too many miles to count later, the novelty of cross country traveling had lost its appeal. As she crossed into Canada, she just wanted to get to Laughlin City. If she could just make it to Saskatoon, she'd have just another 8-10 hours to drive. The end was blessedly in sight. </p><p>As if Fate heard her, she began to hear a noise under the hood. A banging and a clanging as her mama would say. Pulling off to the shoulder of the road, Marie searched for the nearest gas station or mechanic shop. Cursing her inability to convert from miles to kilometers, she pulled up her Google app. </p><p>Fifty miles to the closest location. Crossing her fingers, she pushed forward. She really did not want to have to call Jubilee or her husband Hank to have to come rescue her. She really should have sprung for a AAA membership. </p><p>Unsure if it was a good thing or not, the highway seemed pretty deserted today. Allowing her to creep along. She didn't want to push the engine or her gas tank too hard. By nightfall, she had finally reached the outskirts of a town. Renting a hotel room for the night, she decided to wait until morning to check about a mechanic. And she certainly wasn't going to fill the tank until after it was running smoothly again. </p><p>The next morning, after checking with the desk clerk, she pulled up to the only mechanic in the area. The clerk had warned her that he was a grouchy man who would sooner growl at you than waste his time talking. </p><p>As long as he fixed her car, she couldn't care less if the man was Big Foot himself. At least that was her opinion until she saw the mechanic. Marie's mom had worked hard to instill good manners into her daughter. But one look had Marie's jaw on the floor. She had heard both Jubilee and their friend, Kitty, use the term sex on legs before but she had never truly understood that phrase. </p><p>He had dark, unruly hair, his face was unshaven, and his muscular arms were sweaty and greasy despite having just opened for the day. Marie felt the air leave her lungs when he looked up from the car he was working on and she met his stare. </p><p>"Office is that way darling", he spat out with a nod to the glass door behind her. </p><p>Despite the obvious dismissal, Marie couldn't move or look away. She felt like a deer caught in the crosshairs. </p><p>With a rough growl, he raised up to his full height, wiped his hands on a rag, grabbed her arm, in a surprisingly gentle grip, and directed her to the aforementioned office. </p><p>Leaving her at the desk, he stalked back to the closed office door and began to heatedly point her direction. With a put-upon sigh, a tall, redheaded woman glided to the desk. With a practiced smile, the lady took her information and promised to have the mechanic, Logan, look at her car. </p><p>Having decided she had done her job, the woman slipped back into the back office once more firmly shutting the door. Leaving Marie standing at the desk with no clue how long it could be before she could get back to her travels.</p><p>With no other option available, Marie once again slipped into the garage. She would get the information she needed from the man named Logan and then decide her plans for the day. Either way, she needed breakfast soon. </p><p>After searching for several minutes, but hesitant to stray too far into the bays, Marie gave up the search. She would go to the diner up the road, eat breakfast, and head back to the hotel. </p><p>After the waitress set her meal before her, she zoned out. Mentally calculating how much money was left in her back account. Her funds were beginning to run low and depending on how much this repair cost, this could be the last good meal she ate until she got to Jubilee's house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know absolutely zero about cars, other than the very basics. I however did have issues with my front end a couple years ago. Turns out it was cheaper to trade it in than fix it. Tried to remember everything that was wrong with it but finally decided to "umbrella" the issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After taking time to collect her thoughts over the filling breakfast, Marie had decided to take control of the situation at the mechanic. She had become accustomed to sitting back and letting Bobby handle these types of issues. </p><p>However, that was no longer an option. Not just with Bobby, she needed to take complete control of her life. Wrong or right, all decisions were hers to make starting now. </p><p>Chanting that mantra in her head, she walked to the shop, grabbed the door, and mentally prepared for battle. Only to realize the shop was filled with a lot more people than earlier. She had barely any room to squeeze up to the desk. </p><p>The red headed lady reigned supreme under the lusty eyes of the male dominated shop. </p><p>Throughout the cacophony of noise, she heard the tiny chime of a bell and a familiar voice. </p><p>"Jeannie, call that girl from earlier and tell her she needs to get over here if she wants that piece of shit fixed any time soon."</p><p>Despite the volume of his voice, Jeannie, as she now knew her name to be, didn't react. She continued to flirt with some guy in a polo shirt, khakis, and sunshades. Running her fingers delicately up and down the back of his hand. </p><p>"Goddamnit, Scooter. What have I told you about keeping it in your pants while she's at work." </p><p>The guy in shades jerked violently as if he had forgotten that anyone else was around. Two splotches of color appeared on his cheeks. One would assume he was embarrassed but Marie caught a glance at his bunched up hand and knew it was anger.</p><p>Reacting purely on instinct, she pushed through the crowded shop, placed both hands on Logan's chest, and pushed him back into the garage bay. </p><p>Once they were alone, she raised her head. Eyes locking onto his once again. This time, she noticed they were hazel, with specks of gold. Just as before, she felt a jolt go through her and she had to force herself to look away. </p><p>Not even realizing that her hands were stroking the material of his work shirt that was plastered to his chest. Apparently crawling under and into cars was sweaty work. </p><p>"You wanna explain what that was about just now, darlin?" The earlier gruffness in his voice had faded into a more sensual gravel that weakened her knees. His mouth inched up one side in a smirk when he felt a hand clench momentarily. </p><p>Marie forced her head up, once more, and mustered up some of her sass.</p><p>"Seems to me you boys were getting a mite heated. Thought you needed a little time out." Her voice dripped pure Mississippi. </p><p>Logan's eyebrow hitched up as the words washed over him. The syrup heavy words planted images in his head that he was best without. </p><p>Fighting the urge to continue their flirting, finding out how far it would lead, he gave himself a mental full body shake and pulled away from her. </p><p>"It's good you were here, saves me time waiting for you to get back. Turns out you got some decisions to make. You have a leak in your radiator and to be honest, just about everything in the front end needs to be replaced. It's a minor miracle that the car made it from your hotel to the shop this morning, much less from wherever you came from."</p><p>Marie felt the burn of tears in her eyes. </p><p>Logan watched as she fought back the tears threatening to leak out. Her chin wobbled dangerously before she clamped it firmly shut. He had a lot of respect for her at that moment. </p><p>"How much is it gonna cost to fix it?"</p><p>Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated this part of his job. </p><p>"$4,000 if I can get the parts locally. It will take at least a week to get most of the parts shipped out here. You're lucky it's spring and not winter."</p><p>With a somewhat steady nod of her head. Marie turned and walked across the garage until she stood next to her car. Without warning, she suddenly screamed and began to kick and beat her hands against it. Bobby had promised to buy her a new car for the last few years. But something always happened and now here she was, stuck in some bumfuck turn in Canada with a piece of shit not worth the money it would take to fix it.</p><p>As soon as the lady had released the guttural cry and lashed out at her car, Logan had swooped in and pulled her back against his chest. He let her cry as the anger burned through her body. </p><p>If he was anybody else, he would try soothing her, but he, of all people, knew life was shitty and fake platitudes didn't fix anything. </p><p>Once the anger burned off, Marie felt her body go limp. She felt as though she had burned up all her energy reserves for the week in just that short time. She forced her body to stand straight, pushed Logan's hands from her body, and walked out into the glaring sunlight. </p><p>She would call Jubilee and give her an update. Maybe she could sell the car to Logan for parts at this point. Hank could drive down and pick her up. She'd even pay for him a room tonight and the cost of food and gas. </p><p>But for right now, she just needed to sleep. A quick stop by the front desk insured she had the room for at least another night. She'd figure it out after a nap.</p><p>Back at the shop, Logan couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the little hellcat stumble brokenly across the highway, into the office of the hotel and a moment later into one of the rooms. </p><p>With a frustrated sigh, he shook himself and walked back into the crowded lobby. He had a list of paying customers he needed to focus on right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly did not expect to be able to write another chapter so quickly. But here we are. </p><p>Hopefully you will enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took longer than I had wanted to write this chapter. Everything I tried to write just didn't feel right. </p><p>I'm still not 100%, happy with the first half but if I don't post this. I will obsess with it forever. </p><p>Trigger warning for panic attacks in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp trill of her cell phone pulled Marie out of her uneasy sleep. Her annoyance at being awakened disappeared, only to be replaced with hope, as she noticed the name of the caller. </p><p>"Good afternoon Jubes."</p><p>Marie prayed she had infused enough positivity into her voice to fool Jubilee. Even temporarily. While she was holding onto the hope that Hank would be able to come get her, she didn't want to lead off straight away with her problems. </p><p>"Hey Marie. So Hank and I are beginning to wonder when you are planning to arrive? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are getting the chance to finally take your long awaited road trip, but it's been a few days longer than expected"</p><p>Biting her lip, Marie decided to get it over with. </p><p>"Sorry Jubes. I know you have been waiting for me to get there so I could help you get ready for the babies. Turns out what started as a once in a lifetime cross country road trip has become a nightmare."</p><p>Marie could feel the heaviness in the silence on the other end of the line. 'In for a penny, in for a pound' Marie thought using one of her mother's often used phrases. </p><p>"Once I crossed into Canada, I began to notice a clanging noise under the hood of my car. I made it to this little town outside Saskatoon. The mechanic gave me a long list of problems and a bigger price tag."</p><p>"Oh Marie, that's horrible. Is there anything we can do to help?"</p><p>"Do you think Hank could drive down? I could possibly sell the car for parts. I'll cover his costs."</p><p>An awkwardness descended over the entire conversation. </p><p>"Marie, you know we would do anything to help you. Hank would be happy to pick you any other time. Unfortunately, he's covering extra shifts at the hospital so he can take extra time off after the twins are born. I'm sorry Marie."</p><p>Tears traced down her cheeks as she realized she was well and truly fucked. </p><p>Her only option now was to somehow come up with thousands of dollars seemingly overnight. Marie's breathing became labored as the walls began to close in on her. </p><p>Jubilee's voice sounded far away. Her vision tunneled until black dots floated before her. </p><p>She forced herself to say her goodbyes and hang up the phone before everything went dark. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She woke up to a heavy pounding on the door or walls. She wasn't entirely sure. It felt like the front half of her room was under attack. </p><p>Dragging herself out of bed, she stumbled across until she could look out the peephole. </p><p>The mechanic, Logan, and the lady from the hotel's front desk were standing right outside. The woman was wringing her hands while Logan looked to be preparing to kick in the door at any moment. </p><p>The twin looks of shock mingled with relief that crossed their faces would've amused Marie any other day. </p><p>"Well it's about goddamn time you opened the door lady. Any longer and Effie was going to call emergency services."</p><p>A confused look was the only answer she gave the surly man. </p><p>The older lady stepped forward and tried to delicately explain the nature of their alarm. </p><p>"We've been getting an emergency alert from this room for the last 20 minutes. The phone has been off the hook, triggering an alarm. We have to check it out in case it's a true emergency. Typically it's just that the guest takes it off to prevent calls disturbing them or they don't place the receiver back into the cradle completely. In my 15 years working here, I've only had a small handful of instances where it was a true emergency."</p><p>Marie grimaced at worrying this lady. She wasn't even sure why the phone would be sending alerts. She hadn't touched it the entire time she'd been here. Glancing back into the room, she could see that somehow the phone had fallen into the floor. </p><p>After numerous apologies to her, she was finally able to convince Effie that all was fine and she didn't need emergency services. The older lady seemed eager to accept the apologies and headed back to her desk. </p><p>Logan, on the other hand, was not so easily swayed and stood like a solid oak tree refusing to budge from his spot. </p><p>"That's a great story you told Effie. Now you wanna tell me the truth." He peered down at her. It felt as though he was looking into her soul. </p><p>Fully prepared to brush him off as well, at least until she was ready to address the issue with lack of ability to pay for her car repairs. Yet somehow she found herself giving him the full story. She had left her fiance, drove thousands of miles to find a fresh start, only to find herself broken down in a town she still did not know the name of. For all intents and purposes, she was stuck here indefinitely. That thought alone was enough to push her into another panic attack. </p><p>Seeing Marie's distress, Logan forced her to sit on the ground, pushing her head between her knees. He unconsciously placed her hand on his chest, letting her feel him breath in and out. Eventually she began to mimic his calmer breathing pattern and the edges of her vision cleared up. </p><p>Never having been accused of being a touchy feely guy who was in touch with his emotions, Logan was out of his element here. He wasn't even sure why he cared about this particular woman. She was just passing through and he was unlikely to ever see her again once she left. But when he had seen Effie nervously knocking on the door with no answer, he had tossed down his tool and raced to her door. </p><p>Feeling eyes on them, he looked across the street. Jean, along with her entourage, was standing outside the shop, glaring at him. Well, in reality, she was glaring at the lady next to him. He felt a protectiveness swell up in him. </p><p>Forcing both the crowd across the street and the rightness of being near Marie out of his head, he pulled her gently into his side. Giving her a few minutes to gather herself, he began to formulate a plan to solve her money problem. </p><p>He'd get her to agree to go to lunch and then he'd lay it out for her. It was the most logical solution. The thought made him smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you have planned Logan??? You crafty bastard.</p><p>Tune in and find out. </p><p>Thanks for the kudos and comments. I do a little jig every time I get the email notifications.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo hoo. Two chapters in one day. *does happy dance*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking around the busy diner, Logan chomped on his cigar and debated the merits of meeting up with Marie here for dinner. He had made it a point over the last fifteen years, since he found this little Podunk town after surviving years of wear in the sandbox, to keep his private life private. He never fooled around with the locals. Rather driving a few hours up the road to Prince Albert if he needed to get laid. </p><p>So he knew the moment any of this old gossiping biddies saw Marie join him that he would spend the next several days deflecting questions. They'd call, stop in to have their oil changed, or even worse in his opinion, they'd chat with Jean. Thinking of Jean, he made a mental note to talk to her about her attitude as of late. Not that he cared, per se, about customer relations, but he was getting fed up with her admirers clogging up his business every day. </p><p>Marie walked into the diner and hesitated once she saw the stormy look on Logan's face. She could admit, she had not expected the offer to join him for dinner tonight. While she knew it was not a romantic invitation, and why was that thought upsetting, she did not want to be the latest gossip in a town when she had no way of escaping in the immediate future. </p><p>Flashing a tiny smile at the waitress, she walked over to Logan's booth and sat down. She wished the hush that enveloped the restaurant was just her imagination, but she saw Logan's shoulders tense briefly and his eyes harden. </p><p>Marie's smile widened as she heard his grumbling under his breath about nosey fucking people with nothing better to do than discuss who he ate with. </p><p>The waitress swung by the table, glancing between the two of them, as if she could gather all their secrets telepathically. </p><p>Clearing her throat, Marie asked for coffee with cream in a strong, clear voice. Feeling a little brazen, she brushed her hand across the back of Logan's and in a slightly raised voice asked "you need more coffee, Sugar?" The Mississippi in her voice so think you could slather it on toast. </p><p>Logan hitched his eyebrow up but once he realized the game she was playing, smirked and upped the ante. </p><p>Slipping her hand into his, he brushed his thumb across her palm. Never once breaking eye contact and he ordered his usual. </p><p>Marie placed her order for a chicken club with soup whole her heart raced and the blood filled her cheeks until they were red. </p><p>Delphine hurried back to the kitchen, called out the order over her shoulder, as she dialed her best friend's number. Nancy was never going to believe this in a million years. Logan Howlett was on a date. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Pulling her hand free, Marie put a stop to the antics and got down to business. </p><p>"So you said you had an idea about how I could make enough money to pay for the repairs."</p><p>Sitting back into his seat, Logan crossed his arms over his chest, and studied her for a minute. He was generally a good judge of character. It was pretty much impossible for someone to deceive him. So he felt zero qualms about the suggestion he was about to make. He just hoped she didn't cause a scene.</p><p>"You can work off the cost at the shop. We usually hire someone right out of school for the summer to answer the phone, cash out customers, schedule appointments."</p><p>Marie thought it over. It was a great suggestion. They both knew it was only temporary. She would work until she had enough to pay him and then be gone. The only problem was, she didn't know how long it would take. Especially if she had to continue living out of her hotel room and getting take away for every meal. </p><p>As if he could read her mind, Logan addressed that problem next. </p><p>"You could also live with me."</p><p>To say Marie was shocked by his suggestion was putting it mildly. She leaned back into the booth as if he had stuck her. Outage filled her quickly and she lashed out at him.</p><p>"I don't know what type of woman you think I am, but if you think I'm going to fuck you to pay off my debt, you're out of your fucking mind buddy."</p><p>Logan felt her anger wash over him. He had expected a similar reaction, so it didn't piss him off as it might have normally. He fought the urge to smile at the little hellcat sitting across from him.</p><p>"No one said anything about fucking darling, though if you want I'm sure not going to turn you down. However, I have a room over my garage that you can stay in. It's not much but you can stay for as long as you need."</p><p>Marie felt her ire burn out. She had little to no experience in this kind of situation, but she felt instinctively that he was a good man that you could trust. She just prayed her instincts were right. But just in case, she would talk it over with Jubilee tonight. It never hurt to get her best friend's opinion. </p><p>Having made that decision, Marie told him she'd think it over and give him an answer in a couple of days. </p><p>Once the business discussion was over, they spent the rest of the evening eating and talking about things in general. </p><p>Marie had already explained why she was travelling earlier that day during her breakdown. But Logan was curious as to why she had decided to move. </p><p>"Have you ever looked in the mirror and not recognized the person staring back at you? I realized one day that I was just going through the motions every day. I was engaged to a man that I didn't love and honestly I'm not sure I had ever loved. We'd been together since we were teenagers. It was comfortable. We both knew what we were getting with the other person. Not to say that I don't care about Bobby. He's a good man and a better friend. But that's all he is, if even that now, is a friend. I packed up and left one day and I still haven't heard from him. He hasn't called to ask why or beg me to come back. He just accepted it and moved on."</p><p>Logan looked across the table and couldn't understand how anyone could just let her walk away with fighting for her. He knew that if they had been together, he would cross continents to bring her home. The thought set heavy in his chest. </p><p>What was it about this woman that made him rebel against his normal behavior?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone for their comments and kudos. You keep me motivated to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's shorter than usual. It just felt like a perfect place to end the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping back to look over the tiny studio apartment, Marie wasn't sure if she should feel ridiculous or not unpacking her belongings and placing her own personal touch across her temporary home. The apartment was pretty basic, although it was obvious Logan took measures to take care of it. </p><p>It was rather sad and pathetic to realize all her worldly belongings fit into so few boxes and could in essence fill a tiny apartment with plenty of room to still move around. She found herself once again cursing Bobby and the mess that was her life. </p><p>Wallowing in self-pity, she did not hear Logan knock on the door. Logan chuckled when Marie jumped like an alley cat when he spoke from behind her. He felt an uncomfortable warmth seeing her in his home, although it wasn't truly his home. He deftly ignored the feeling. Pushing it into the far recesses of his mind. Although not far enough. </p><p>"See you're settling in. Do you have everything you need? We can make a run up to the store if you need groceries."</p><p>Marie was certain that she would always find herself off balance around Logan. For such a large man, he was rather stealthy. One day, she promised herself, she would sneak a bell on him. She smiled at the image. </p><p>Realizing he was waiting for her response, she looked back to see his eyebrow lifted and a smirk gracing his face. </p><p>"Yeah, yes that would be great. Thanks. Give me a minute to make a list." </p><p>She rummaged through her boxes until she found scrap paper and a pen. She jotted down a list of very basic groceries and toiletries. The bed had fresh linen and brand new pillows. One less item she would need to purchase. </p><p>She had the impression that Logan may have very recently purchased the bedding and towels for the bathroom. The image of Logan buying her bedding made her blood heat up. </p><p>Fantasies of Logan in her bed flashed across her brain causing her to stumble. She needed to put a hard stop to those thoughts. She did not need to lust after her new landlord and boss. It would make everything awkward if she developed a crush on her one friend in this town. Were they friends, she pondered? Or was it more of a mutually beneficial business arrangement? </p><p>If she could train herself to only think of Logan in those terms, maybe she could shake the stardust out of her eyes. She had just left one bad relationship, she didn't need to step into anything unhealthy. She could lock down the lust. Lord knows she had years of experience beating back the urges for sexual release.</p><p>Watching the emotions playing across her face, Logan felt the urge to hold Marie in his arms. She was as skittish as a newborn colt. He knew they were on a dangerous collision course right now. He needed to find a way to fight these desires he had to protect and comfort her. </p><p>He had never felt this way before about anyone. He was Webster's definition of lone wolf. He knew from past experiences that opening himself up to anyone led to heartache so deep and raw, you were left in pieces. Never again one hundred percent whole. </p><p>He swore he would never be that vulnerable again. Never have to fight to be human once more. There was no enticement worth that pain. </p><p>He hardened his heart. The smile falling off his face. His eyes, full of light, were now icy and cold. He felt the stiffening of his posture. It was too late to take back his offer. </p><p>Tomorrow morning, he'd introduce her to Jean and she would be out of his hair. He would limit his interactions with her. Business only from this moment on. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Marie carted her bags into the apartment. Grateful to be alone again. She still was unsure what had happened but the change in Logan was day and night. He had been stiff and quiet. The only words spoken was the reminder to be at the shop at 7:30 the next morning. </p><p>The jovial mood from earlier was a distant memory. She told herself it was best. Hadn't she decided herself that she needed to put distance between them. Business only. </p><p>So why did this hurt so much?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the angst. It kinda surprised me as I had thoughts of a more lighthearted, jovial chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moody. Grumpy. Confrontational. Words that were not generally used to describe Marie. Unfortunately, she woke up Monday with the blackest cloud hanging over her head. After the weird ending to her grocery trip with Logan last night, she had tossed and turned with unpleasant dreams. Bobby pointing and laughing at her "moving on" and failing without him. Her parents being ashamed of her for leaving such a good man and breaking that poor boy's heart. The gossiping biddies in Meridian shaking their heads over that D'Ancanto girl who was never going to find a man to love her. </p><p>She felt like she had been judged and found to be wanting. And now she had to start a new job, in a new town where she knew exactly one person, and that person was the source of her latest hurt. Make nice with the town's version of the Homecoming Queen. Miss Popularity. </p><p>Using enough concealer and foundation to mask the sleepless night, she hurried to get ready. She was told to be at the shop at 7:30 and it was cutting it close. She did not expect Logan to play her White Knight any longer. He had done more than enough. So if she was going to walk she needed to leave now. </p><p>She could hear him below her in the garage. Warming the truck on this chilly morning. She was thankful for the additional entrance on the back as she hurried down the steps. She hooked her purse on her shoulder and began walking. </p><p>It's not like she expected to make it to the shop before Logan, but she had hoped to make it far enough that it was clear to him she didn't expect any more handouts from him. </p><p>Logan heard the back door close and mumbled under his breath. 'God save him from headstrong women'. He knew he had hurt Marie with his abrupt, closed off attitude last night. He had intended to talk to her this morning. Smooth things over a bit. However, if she was sneaking out, with the intention to walk to work instead, he figured she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. </p><p>Taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee, he considered his options. He could hold off on leaving to give her time to get to the shop or he could pick her up and hash it out with her. </p><p>He had never been one to back down from a fight. With that thought, he jumped into the truck, slammed the door for good measure, and headed off to track down the stubborn woman who was occupying his brain more than he was comfortable with. </p><p>Marie heard the truck before she saw it pull up beside her. She was cursing her mulish nature. Her feet were beginning to hurt. She silently thanked God she wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way. Hanging her head in defeat, she jumped into the warm truck. She might be happy about the heat and not walking anymore, but she wasn't going to make nice. </p><p>The ride into town was filled with a heavy silence. Logan opened his mouth but couldn't find the words he wanted, needed to say. He didn't want to complicate their situation. Work could be stressful enough without the added tension between them. </p><p>Then there was Jeannie. He knew that if she picked up on the tension between them, she would have no qualms about questioning both Marie and him. She wasn't a bad person but she wasn't necessarily a good person either. She would never maliciously hurt someone. But she couldn't resist stirring up drama and gossip. </p><p>Being new to town and being unknown to most everyone, she was fresh meat. Jeannie would be relentless trying to find out about her. Maybe he should've tried to find her a job somewhere else. Looking at the situation from another's perspective, it did look bad. He had taken Marie to his house, even if the apartment was above the garage and not in his house, and given her a job. </p><p>He just knew that Jeannie would be primed to pump them both for details. Ready to fill in the gaps of what they didn't say. </p><p>Maybe he should just fix Marie's car and let her go. Forget the money. He could just write it off as a donation or whatever. <br/>However, the thought of her leaving made his chest ache and his stomach clinch. And that was the problem wasn't it? Just a few days of knowing her and he had a soft spot for her. </p><p>He was fucked either way. Once her car was fixed, she was going to leave. The longer she stayed, the more it would hurt. Guess he was a masochist. He had no intentions of working on her car today. </p><p>As they pulled into the parking lot of the shop, he put a hand over hers. </p><p>"I, uh, I'm not sure if you remember Jeannie that works in the back office. I'm sure she'll be asking questions about you staying at my place. If she gets to be too much, just let me know. I'll tell her to leave you alone."</p><p>Marie looked over at him with her mouth slightly open. </p><p>"I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I'm a big girl and I can certainly handle this on my own. The good thing about this whole situation is that it is temporary. So if i piss someone off, it won't really matter in the long run. They'll just be that much happier to see me leave in a couple months."</p><p>Logan's hands clenched around the steering wheel. The way she so casually tossed out that she was leaving eventually hurt. She seemed eager to be rid of both this town and him. </p><p>"Yeah well just remember what I said. If she gets to be too much, I'll talk to her. Even if you're only here for a few weeks, no need to be uncomfortable."</p><p>Marie nodded her thanks but knew she wouldn't take him up on this offer. She'd keep her head down and focus on getting her car repair bill paid off and getting to Jubilee and Hank in Laughlin City. She figured she would get there just in time to take over before Jubilee had the babies. Unless she found a second job. She'd look at the want ads today. </p><p>Funny how the thought of leaving made her feel funny. Like a ball of lead was sitting on her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this. Sorry I haven't responded to any comments yet. This week was a long week at work. </p><p>I felt a little conflicted with how I wanted this chapter to go. Finally decided that I'm not going to try to plan out the chapters anymore. Just let what happens, happen. I do better writing from my heart than trying to write out a planned scene. </p><p>Please let me know what you think. </p><p>I'm still trying to get Logan's mannerisms down. So forgive me if he seems a bit OOC in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean sat and her desk, glaring at her computer, her face twisted in displeasure. She had heard rumors from the gossiping bitches around town regarding Logan and the woman who had brought her car in a few days ago. </p><p>She had dismissed the talk as being fanciful. Old women with nothing better to do than much up fantasies in their head. But now she knew it was all true. That Southern tart was living with Logan. Even worse, he had given her a job, her job. Oh sure, he'd told her this morning that she would just be answering the phone, scheduling repairs, cashing out customers, etc. But Jean knew better. </p><p>It would start slowly. Logan would ask her to show Marie how to do extra little things. Order parts, run the deposit to the bank, all the back office things until finally she took over and Jean was pushed out the door. </p><p>It was bad enough that this little whore was the one warming his bed. Slipping between the sheets that Jean had bought him not too long ago. Now she was going to take away the only reason she had to see Logan every day. </p><p>The longer she sat there the more her anger built. She promised herself she would not make it easy for Marie. She would be the proverbial thorn in her side. Before the day was through, there would not be a single woman in this town who would befriend her. </p><p>Logan stood in the garage bay. He could not but feel a little uneasy after this morning's introduction and meeting with Jean. He was familiar enough with angry women to recognize the particular fire behind her eyes. He felt as though he had led a lamb to slaughter. He made a mental note to check on frequently. He would not tolerate any bullying towards Marie. </p><p>The honk of a horn startled him back into the present. He had too much work today to be standing here staring into the abyss. With a lifted eyebrow and a deep frown aimed at the newest mechanic, he got to work. This engine wouldn't repair itself. </p><p>Marie pushed her hair out of her face for the hundredth time. The phones had been ringing non-stop all morning. It seems everyone needed car repairs within a fifty mile radius. Oil changes and tune ups  and tire changes seem to be the bread and butter. </p><p>There were three bats in the garage and five mechanics, counting Logan, who jumped between the cars, keeping the place running. It was like a finely choreographed ballet. In between the never ending calls, she would chance a glance out there. Watching the cars lift into the air, fluids leaking out, tires pulled off, the sound of the air gun had frightened her at first. She had heard snickering the few times she had jumped. </p><p>She felt out of place. But she was out of options and the work was easy enough once she had caught on. She wasn't overly familiar with computers but she could understand how it kept a better inventory of parts than if she was forced to remember to write it down. </p><p>Jean had not offered any help once Logan had walked away. She could tell the woman was not happy to have help. Or at the very least, her help. Considering she had only met her the day she had brought her car in, she was unsure what she had done to invoke such a strong reaction in the woman.</p><p>Marie was certain of one thing though. She could care less. She was here to earn money to pay for her car repairs and then, if the Lord smiled upon her, she'd never see this town or the people again. She tried to ignore the pang in her chest. She could pretend the thought of never seeing Logan again didn't hurt. Afterall, she was a pro at ignoring feelings. Hence her current situation. </p><p>Feeling eyes on her, she lifted her head and saw an older woman, oil change and tire rotation, glaring at her. Lips pursed as if she had sucked all the juice from a lemon. </p><p>Marie ducked her head and got back to work. The woman had made a comment earlier about loose women. Marie knew the comment was directed towards her but wasn't sure the context. If she had to hazard a guess though, she would bet her first check that the news she was staying at Logan's house had begun to make the rounds. </p><p>Seems she had left one town full of gossips only to stumble right into another. She hoped Laughlin City was large enough that no one had time or cared enough to spread tales about the other residents. She just wanted to be able to blend into the background. </p><p>The sudden appearance of keys and a hand in her field of vision made her jump, again. Seriously when did she become a little rabbit jumping at every little thing? </p><p>Logan's eyebrow was arched as he looked at her in concern. Marie looked a bit frazzled. He hoped it was just first day nerves and that no one was giving her shit. He turned his head and looked around the front office. Jean's door was firmly shut. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't leave that office until the end of the day. Looking into the lobby area, he noticed a few degrees drop in temperature. There were a large number of women there today. None seemed cordial towards either Marie or him. </p><p>He couldn't care less what anyone, including these sourpuss hags thought of him, but he wouldn't tolerate anyone giving Marie hell. With his own 'fuck you' glare thrown back at them, he redirected his attention to Marie. A quick conversation, paperwork exchanged, one less dragon in the lobby, and he was back to work. </p><p>He noticed it was closing in on lunch time. Normally he'd work through it while the others ate at the diner. Today he decided he would take the thirty minutes allotted and treat them all to lunch. Marie needed to meet the other employees and it gave him, them, a buffer. He thought about inviting Jean but quickly dismissed that thought. </p><p>He spread the word and within moments spirits lifted across the bays. While he wasn't a stingy boss, it wasn't often he treated the crew to lunch. Usually if someone, normally out of town, left a hefty tip, he'd buy pizzas or drinks after work. But it wasn't unheard of and shouldn't stir any more trouble for Marie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Have a fantastic Memorial Day weekend for all US citizens and a fantastic weekend for all non-US readers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!</p><p>So as you've probably noticed, it's been a minute or several, since I've updated.</p><p>I just want to let you all know, for those interested, I have not abandoned this story. </p><p>Back when I updated regularly, I was working overnights on Fridays due to Covid-19 furloughs and I was able to use that time to write and post chapters.</p><p>Now, I'm back to my normal shifts and it's difficult to get into the writing mindset when your days off are split up and you work mid shifts (12p-8p). </p><p>However, I have plans to work on this story and will hopefully have an new chapter posted soon. </p><p>Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting. </p><p>Thank you for your patience!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been over 10 years since I've written X-Men fic. So forgive me if it's a bit rough around the edges. Hopefully I will shake off the rust soon enough. </p><p>I have a very solid idea of how I want this to do. </p><p>There will be no smut as I have no talent in that department.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>